sageopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Leader Carlo Woropay
Supreme Leader Carlo 'Dick Sucker' Woropay of The Primeland Empire was born on the 17th of February 2001 in the south west of England. Woropay colonised the islands of Vanuatu in September of 2016 alongside Toby Nicholls, and acts as The Supreme Leader of The Primeland Empire. Early Life Woropay was born on the 17th of February 2001, and was raised by The House of Woropay, who descended from Italy. He would later enrol at the Hardenhuish Academy when he reached the age of 11. In late 2016, Woropay and Nicholls decided to attempt exploration and colonisation themselves, and eventually discovered a series of islands in The Pacific Ocean, known as Vanuatu. Upon arriving, the two discovered that the islands were populated, and decided to enslave the people of the island to ensure that they would work for them. Woropay then formed a single-party government, and began rigging votes so that he would be Supreme Leader, and had all opposing candidates for the title eliminated. Woropay won by a landslide, as he was the only one people could vote for. Soon after, Woropay arranged for his colleagues to come to the island and serve as military leaders. Harry Jenkins was made General of the Empire's Air Fleet, whilst Rodney Platt led The Navy and Luke Strange led the Armed Forces. Overtime, the group began silencing freedom of speech, radio transmissions and television broadcasts made by any potential threats to their empire. The First Chicken Goujon War In late August 2016, Supreme Leader Woropay angered the people of Spicy-Memia by uploading a video of Sage, the religious figurehead of Sageism, cooking chicken goujons in his kitchen to the internet. As a result, Sage declared war on Primeland, leading the army to Luganville and committing intense acts of guerrilla warfare. Woropay ordered his Military Generals to fight back against the Memians. For the next few months, The First Chicken Goujon War would escalate more and more, until eventually Primeland were forced to surrender due to their forces running out of supplies. Due to Primeland losing the war, Sage ordered for Woropay to make the state religion Sageism. Woropay agreed, and the 'Pro-LGBT-But-Anti-Q Festival' was held a day later, with many of Primeland's citizens converting to Sageism. Military powers Jenkins, Platt and Strange were arrested and taken back to Spicy-Memia on trial. As a result, they were replaced by Jacques Tagholm and Matthew Dempsey, who were the primary instigators of The Social Justice War against Spicy-Memia. The Social Justice War On January 9th 2017 during a Competitive Dodgeball Tournament event in Spicy-Memia, of which Tagholm, Dempsey and Sage all partook in, Sage took a direct head shot from one of the dodge balls thrown by Dempsey. Sage was quickly taken to a Matron, due to him claiming that the impact of the ball had dazed him, and subsequently caused severe head pains. This subsequently led to The Social Justice War. On January 16th 2017, Woropay released a video tape to Spicy-Memia, stating that he had fled Primeland and would remain hidden in a secret location until the war had ended. And so began the greatest game of Hide and Seek in history, with Spicy-Memia's forces hunting Woropay down across the world, and calling for anyone to track him down for a substantial reward. The reward being Freddo bars at their most reasonable price of 17p for a lifetime, which set every British person into motion trying to hunt Woropay down. In an interview with HSN following the end of the war, in which Primeland lost and agreed to unconditional surrender, Woropay revealed that he had fled his private resort in Hawaii, and remained in contact with Nicholls and members of Nipple State, planning out attacks and strategies to use on the battlefield. The April 24th Attack On April 23rd 2017, M.I.A (Memian Intelligence Agency) received a transmission from Nipple State, which revealed that an attack was planned to take place the next day in Spicy-Memia. Security was at an all-time high, and military leaders set up an attempt to kill Toby Nicholls, who was attending a dodgeball game in Port Hardenhuish. Woropay was also to be watched carefully due to rumours of him funding Nipple State in secret. On the 24th of April, the planned attack was foiled, and Nicholls was shot during the match. However, Nicholls survived, having been shot in the arm. He was able to escape with the help of Nipple State soldiers, who began a skirmish with Memian Forces to stop them from capturing Nicholls, giving him time to escape. Woropay was revealed to have fled the scene, and later returned to Luganville. M.I.A revealed in a public statement that Woropay had in fact been funding Nipple State via a secret bank account. The whereabouts of Woropay and Nicholls are currently unknown, but in a follow-up transmission, a spokesperson revealed that they were already planning another attack on Spicy-Memia.